In recent years, a wiring board for mounting a heat-releasing component that releases heat due to an operating-time electric current has been proposed. According to such a wiring board, for example, a copper post for dissipating the heat of a heat-releasing element is formed in the thickness direction of the wiring board. The copper post is continuous with a copper-plated wiring pattern through a copper-plated blind via. The heat-releasing component is attached to the wiring pattern through copper paste. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-62199.)